To Mend The Broken formerly Pick up the Pieces
by tanya2byour21
Summary: Thank you Musikal Jeanious for New Title Tommy left. Everyone tells Jude to date somone new a nice young man closer to her age. She does what they want but what happen he is not so nice. Tommy comes back after two year. Can he fix what Sid broke in Jude.
1. Chapter One

_**To Mend the Broken (Formerly Pick up the Pieces** )_

**_I had to change the tile for my story I want to say thank you to Musikal Jeanious for calming me down and for giving me the new tile for my story.You are the best._**

**_Chapter One_**

_Okay here is a new story it is a Co-write by me tanya50801 & Tommyizsexy This is going to be kind of a cross over story with Charater's for WWE or World Wrestling Enterprise. Instant Star and Wrestling are my two major obsessions and I wanted to put them together. I have stated this story with a co writer but I have not heard from her in a while and I am going to continue this story because I love it and think I can have lot of fun with it. I will give my co writer credit for the chapters that she has wrote and any chapter she write in the fucture. Please read and let me know what you think. I have also posted this story on other site so you my have seen it on them also._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Instant Star, WWE or any of the very hot wrestlers that are going to be in this story._

_She had to get to Sadie and Kwest's_, Jude thought as she ran down the street. It was so hard to breathe. Her ribs hurt so much. All she wanted to do was sit down and rest, but she couldn't; if she did he would catch up to her. She had to keep going if she could get to Sadie and Kwest's house. Everything would be alright if she could just get there._ Just a couple more blocks, then she could lie down and rest,_ she thought as she wiped the sweat and blood from her face. It hurt every part of her hurt. She just wished the pain would go away. She should never have listened to them.

, Jude thought as she ran down the street. It was so hard to breathe. Her ribs hurt so much. All she wanted to do was sit down and rest, but she couldn't; if she did he would catch up to her. She had to keep going if she could get to Sadie and Kwest's house. Everything would be alright if she could just get there. she thought as she wiped the sweat and blood from her face. It hurt every part of her hurt. She just wished the pain would go away. She should never have listened to them. 

They all told her to get over him, to date a nice young man closer to her age. She didn't want to at first, but she finally gave in and let her dad set her up on a date. Every thing was great as first; he said and did all the right things. Then he changed. She tried to tell her dad but he wouldn't listen. He told her that she was imagining things, that is was all in her head. He was not Tommy and that was why she wanted to end it. She let her father convince her. She believed that he was right.

So she stayed with him. Look where that got her. He was still nice. He said, and did all the right things when they were out in public and surrounded with friends, but when they were alone he was a different person. He was mean, he yelled and hit her. She finally tried to end the relationship, but he went to her father and told him. Her father was irate and told her that if she ended it he would disown her. She would no longer be his daughter.

So she stayed and the beatings got worse. She saw her chance to escape when her father was promoted. He was moving to the states and she could be free. The day her father left, she told him that it was over. She told him that she wanted out of their relationship, she was leaving and he needed to stay away from her. Sadie and Kwest were there forcing him to leave, but he did not stay away.

He called all the time, would wait outside of her house or G Major and always ended up showing up wherever she happened to be. Then, when she got home one night he was there waiting for her. He attacked her and beat her. He held his hands around her throat until she couldn't breathe and everything started to go dark. She found the strength to fight back, her hand grabbing something, anything and hitting him with it. He released her giving her the chance to get away.

She didn't stop running. She didn't look back. She was finally there, pounding at the door. They were asleep, but she didn't care. They would know what to do. The porch light came on and the door was yanked open. She looked at Kwest standing there and she knew that she was safe. Safe for now, her legs gave out under her as she descended into darkness.

"Jude! Sadie, get down here now!" Kwest yelled as he caught Jude and carried her to the couch in the living room. He laid her down and ran to the kitchen.

Sadie frightened never hearing Kwest yell before, came running down the stairs and into the living room. Kwest came back into the room with a bunch of rags, some water and the first aid kit. She looked at Kwest and them the person lying on the couch.

"Jude?" She asked standing in the door way staring at them in complete shock. What had happened? That was not Jude. This person lying on the couch covered in blood, her face swollen that couldn't be her baby sister.

"Damn it Sadie! Don't just stand there call 911." Kwest yelled snapping Sadie out of her initial shock and into action. She ran to the phone and called the police.

"Jude, come one girl wake up," Kwest said wetting a rag and wiping the blood off her face.

"The police and ambulance will be here in five minutes. Who did this to her Kwest?" Sadie asked with tears in her eyes. She dropped down next to Kwest and took Jude's hand in hers. _She was broken,_ Sadie thought as she looked at her sister. She was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. She looked so frail.

"I don't know Sadie, but we are going to find out and when we do there is going to be hell to pay." He said washing Jude's face and putting an ice pack on her check. Jude moaned and started to wake up.

"Who did this to you?" Sadie asked when Jude opened her eyes and look at Sadie.

"Sid." She croaked before she passed out again.

"No Jude wake up, you need to say awake." Kwest said shaking her, but it was useless. She was out cold.

The next thing Jude remembered was waking up and not knowing where she was. All she knew was that she hurt. She couldn't understand why she hurt so much. She tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. She must have cried out in pain because next thing she knew, Sadie was there.

"Jude are you okay?" Sadie asked brushing the hair off of Jude's forehead.

"Do I look okay?" She asked sarcastically. Kwest laughed and Sadie all but cried in relief.

"No you look like hell and death warmed over all rolled into one." Kwest replied as he walked into the room and over to Jude placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You are such a sweet talker, no wonder my sister fell in love with you." Jude said as she tired to sit up again. Only this time Kwest helped her and Sadie put a pillow behind her back.

"So how long have I been asleep?" Jude asked when she was finally comfortable.

"You have been out for two days. You have four bruised ribs, a deep laceration on your head by your hairline, which required twenty stitches to close, a black eye. You're covered from head to toe in bruises. Your throat is swollen and you are damn lucky that you don't have any broken bones." The doctor said from the doorway as she walked in.

"Good to see that you are awake. How is the throat?" She asked as removed her stethoscope from around her neck and listened to Jude's breathing.

"It hurt, Jewels." Jude answered when Jewels was done listening to her breathing. "I'm not going to lie to you."

"Is my brother being mean to you?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Jude tried to laugh but it hurt too much. "Yes and don't make me laugh, it hurts." She said holding her ribs.

"Hold a pillow to your ribs when you are sitting up. That will help a little." Jewels told her. She was Kwest's oldest sister, married to Darius. She and Darius had become like second parents to her and Sadie over that last couple of years. She didn't know what she would do with out either of them.

"Thank you for everything and I am sorry for the trouble I have caused." Jude said as tears filled her eyes, she hated being weak like this and hated crying but she couldn't stop.

"Oh baby, it is not you fault! You didn't ask for this to happen to you." Jewels assured Jude hugging her carefully. A knock on the door alerted them to visitors; in walked Darius, Portia, SME, Mason, Pasty, and Jamie

"How is my girl feeling?" Darius asked handing Jude a big stuffed guitar.

"I feel like I got Batista bombed and speared like a pig, all in one and thank you for the stuffed guitar." She said as she hugged Darius and greeted everyone else.

"Why didn't you tell us, what Sid was doing to you?" Spied asked a few minute later when they were all sitting.

"Because I didn't think you would believe me." Jude said in a small voice looking away from them.

"Why the hell would you think that?" Sadie yelled as she jumped out of her chair knocking it over and causing Jude to jump and cry out in pain.

"My own father didn't believe me when I told him." She replied. Kwest jumped up and grabbed Sadie before she could yell again and pulled her close.

"You mean Stuart knew about this and didn't do anything?" Darius asked in a very calm and controlled voice.

"Yes. Sid started to change. He hit me I tried to end it. Sid went to dad, and told dad that I was leaving him. Dad came to me and when I told him what had happened he yelled at me, basically told me it was all in my head and that if I ended it with Sid I was no longer his daughter. He told me that he would never want to see me again." She explained. She took a deep breath and then went on to tell them the rest.

"Why did you listen to him Jude?" Sadie asked when Jude was done talking.

"Because, Sadie so many people have left me. First Kat, then mom, and then Tommy and I couldn't stand to lose dad too. Even though he left anyway." Jude told them.

"What do you think he is going to do now when he finds out?" D asked getting up out of his chair and pacing the room. He really wished Stuart was there now, because he really wanted to knock him out.

"I don't know. I do know that we are not going to tell him." Jude looked at the faces around her. "I really can't deal with what dad thinks right now, I just want to go home." Her throat was really sore now and she just wanted to sleep.

"Hey guys, could you give me, Kwest, Sadie, and Jewels some time to talk to Jude alone for a few minutes?" Darius asked. Anyone that knows Darius Mills knows that when he asks you to do something you had better do it or there is hell to pay.

"Jude you can't go home right now it not safe, the detective working on your case can't find Sid and they think he is going to come after you again." Darius informed her after they were all alone.

"What I am I suppose to do D. I mean if I can't go home then where? To Sadie and Kwest's? No I don't think so. That is the first place he will look. So where tell me?" Jude questioned. She was so sick of being scared.

"I don't know yet, but you are right you can't go to Sadie and Kwest's, as a matter a fact they are going with you when you leave this hospital." Darius told them. Sadie was about to start yelling.

"Tommy's house we can go there." Kwest said causing every one to turn and look at him.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Tommy's house is empty it's fully furnished, and it has one hell of a security system." Kwest said looking at Darius to see if he liked the idea.

"That would be perfect." Darius said with a laugh he couldn't believe he had not thought of it himself. He knew that Kwest had the key.

"No I will not stay at Tommy's house. Besides, didn't he sell it when he left?" Jude asked she didn't want to stay at Tommy's she wanted to for get about him. Isn't that how she got into this mess in the first place? Staying at Tommy's would only be a reminder of him and of the fact that he is not there.

"No he left me the key and told me to watch the place. Think about it Jude it perfect, Sid would never think to look for you there. He doesn't know about Tommy or Tommy's house not only that but it has a private studio so you could write and record whenever you want." Kwest explained trying to convince her that moving into Tommy's was a good idea.

"Fine, but I get first choice of bedrooms." Jude agreed. She didn't want a fight she just wanted to leave the hospital.

"Okay then when can she leave?" Sadie said before anyone had a chance to change there mind.

"Tomorrow morning is okay with me." Jewels told them with a smile.

"Good that gives me enough time to get you a new car and new cell phones, trac phones to be exact they can't be traced. Don't tell anyone where you are at, Sid might be listening and we don't want him to find you." Darius told them as he sat down on the window seat.

"Anything else dad?" Sadie asked in disbelief. _This was so not happening Jude's boyfriend turns stalker and now Darius is acting all father figure on them, what's next? House arrest?_ She thought with a shake of her head.

"Yes be careful I don't want anything to happen to any of you. Now I am getting out of here, there are two guards outside the door. They will be there until you leave this place and Jewels has arranged for you and Kwest to stay here tonight. You are in the room next to Jude's and before you start to yell I don't want you to leave the hospital. I will have clothes and anything else you need waiting for you tomorrow." Darius told them as he kissed Jude and Sadie on the foreheads. He said a quick goodbye to Kwest and left the room leaving everyone in shock.

"What just happened" Jude asked Sadie and Kwest.

"I don't know but did you catch that he didn't yell at me for calling him dad." Sadie asked as she sat down on the bed next to Jude.

"Yeah I caught that and I think in some ways you just got a new dad, so enjoy it." Kwest said with a laugh.

"I don't know about you two but right now but I am going to go to sleep. So go to your own room so I can get some rest." Jude said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Jude" Sadie and Kwest said as they left her room.

Darius and Jewels woke Jude up at 8am then next morning informing her it was time to go. He handed Jude a bag, told her to go take a shower and get dressed while he woke up Sadie and Kwest. Jude came out for the bathroom 30 minutes later her hair dried and pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a sweatpants and an over sized t-shirt. She silently thanked Darius for that. Anything else would have been unbearable on her ribs. Sadie and Kwest walked in about 20 minutes later.

"Took you long enough." Jude said when Sadie walked in and handed Jude a cup of coffee.

"Shut up and drink this." Sadie said she shoved the coffee at Jude. Sadie was not a morning person.

"Are you three ready to leave" Darius asked when he walked in new cell phones in hand.

"Yes we're ready." Jude said as she took her phone from him.

"Jude these are the pain killers I am prescribing them for every 4 to 6 hours. Don't argue with me just take them please." Jewels said as she handed them to Jude and hugged her.

"For you, Jewels I will take them." Jude said when Jewels pulled way.

"Good now Kwest here are the keys to the SUV waiting out side for you three and remember to be careful." Darius reminded them as he hugged Jude and Sadie.

Together they all left the hospital. They pulled up to Tommy's house about a half hour later. Jude could only stare in amazement. The house looked like it belonged in Italy. It was a villa style house with huge stone stairs leading to the front door that was solid wood with a lions head on the door. Inside the front hallway were white walls with marble floors and a spiral stair case leading to the upstairs. Off to the right was an arched doorway leading into a huge living room with big leather couches and a large fireplace with a plasma screen TV above it. There where French doors leading outside to a spacious stone patio.

"If the living room looks like this what do the bedrooms and kitchen look like?" Jude asked as she continued too look around. She walked out of the living room and walked up the stairs.

"There are four bedrooms up there, a game room, and Tommy's office. Take what ever bedroom you want." Kwest told Jude he watched her walk up the stairs.

"Works for me." Jude said as she continued up the stairs.

She walked down white long hall way and opened the first set of doors she came to and found herself standing in biggest bedroom she had ever seen. This must be Tommy's room Jude thought as she looked around. There was a big four poster bed up against one wall with a fireplace across for the bed also with a huge plasma screen TV hanging above it. The room was done in bronzes and copper colors. A picture on Tommy's nightstand caught her eye. It was of she and Tommy, taken the night if her Sweet Sixteenth Birthday. There where also a few other pictures of her around the room.

French doors lead to another stone patio. Off to the right of the French door was another set of doors that lead to a huge walk- in closet which was full of Tommy's clothes. A bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi bath tub and steam shower, were off the closet. She was staying in this room she thought as she walked back towards the hallway to find Sadie and Kwest.

She found them in the kitchen sitting at big island in the middle of the kitchen.

"This place is amazing." She said as she walked over and sat down next to Sadie and laid her head on Sadie's shoulder.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Sadie asked as she laid her head on Jude's.

"Tired and a little sore. I think I am going to go soak in the Jacuzzi bath tub." Jude replied as she pulled way from Sadie and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Kwest is going to make dinner. I will bring you some when it's finished." Sadie said as she watched Jude leave the room.

"I'm worried about her Kwest." Sadie confided after she was sure Jude was upstairs and out of earshot.

"She been through a lot the last week, she'll be fine." Kwest said trying to reassure her.

"That not what I meant and you know it. She hasn't been herself for a while. Not since Tommy left and this has just made it even worse! It's not even what Sid did to her, it's what dad did. How could he know what Sid was doing to her and not help her?" Sadie asked as Kwest pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I don't know why your father did what he did, but the only thing we can do is be here and help her if she will let us." Kwest answered as he pulled way from Sadie and went back to making dinner.

They had been at Tommy house for two week. The bruises on her body were all but gone, the stitches had been taken out a week ago, but she had stopped sleeping all together. When she did sleep she woke up screaming from the haunting nightmares. She barely ate anything and was still in pain. All she did was sit up in her room or out on the patio and write in her journal. She wandered the house alone at night when Kwest and Sadie were asleep.

That evening it was storming outside and paranoia got the best of her when a noise downstairs startled Jude. She went downstairs to investigate finding nothing in the living room. Thinking she was just hearing things she headed back up the stairs where someone reached out and grabbed her. She was too scared to scream or fight, whoever it was that grabbed her.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house.' The person holding demanded.

Jude instantly relaxed at the sound of his voice and his scent. "It's me Quincy! Now please let go you are hurting me."

Tommy instantly let her go.

"Jude, what the hell are you doing in my house and in the middle of the night?" He asked again. He turned on the light and looked at her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

"I could ask you the same thing Quincy, it been two years what are you even doing here?" She asked, as she looked at him. He looked better then ever. Dressed in his usual attire of jeans, a t-shirt and his worn leather jacket, he looked good. She wanted to run into his arms and stay there forever.

"This is my house Jude that's why I am here. Now why are you here?" He asked her again.

"I needed someplace safe to stay and Kwest and Sadie brought me here." Jude told him.

"Why do you need someplace safe to stay?" Tommy asked really starting to get annoyed.

"I'll tell you what Tommy, you tell me where you have been the last two years and I will tell you what you want to know." She said looking into his eyes.

He looked at her silent.

"See I didn't think so, now if you will excuse me I am going back to bed." She said as she started to walk past him and up the stairs.

"Okay you win, now get back here." Tommy said reaching out and grabbing Jude by the waist and pulling her back to him forcefully. Jude screamed out in pain and fainted in his arms. Tommy who was holding Jude is his arms was surprised when Sadie and Kwest came running down the stairs.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Tommy demanded to a shocked Kwest and Sadie as he carried Jude into the living room and laid her down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**_Again I had to change the tile for my story I want to say thank you to Musikal Jeanious for calming me down and for giving me the new tile for my story.You are the best._**

By Tanya50801 & Tommyizsexy.

**Hey everybody this is Tommyizsexy or Courtney which ever you prefer and I have the next chapter so here it is and we apperatie all the replies keep posting and so will we. This isn't going to be as long as Tanya's post but yeah. **

Sadie glared at him.

"Quincy" She stated and brushed past him and went to go help Jude.

"T man what took you so long. I thought you said a five months to a year." Kwest said and went up to Tommy and gave him a friendly guy hug. Tommy looked at Kwest then to Jude. Nobody had answered his question.

Jude woke up 5 minutes later everybody was quiet Sadie was dabbing a wet wash cloth.

"Jude you okay" Sadie asked as Jude started to sit up slowly

Jude nodded then turned her head and glared at Tommy.

"Could you guys give us some time please?" Jude asked as politely as she could. Sadie nodded and got up from the coffee table she grabbed Kwest by the arm and started to drag him upstairs. Tommy walked over and sat on the couch.

"Okay so why did you leave me?" Jude stated plainly. She didn't look at him. She wanted to but she didn't want to cause then she would look into the ocean blue eyes of his and she would melt and would start to love him all over again which that scared her badly. I mean look at what happened right when she started to feel something towards another man.

"Um well at your concert this lawyer type dude he told me something that I didn't want to hear. He told me that my sister need me cause of her cancer." Tommy said I looked at him.

"Why didn't you want to hear?" I asked him as my eyes locked with his a bad thing.

"Because I was her blood type and if I didn't get there in time she would die and I didn't want to accept the fact that my sister was going to die and leave me her 4 year old daughter." Tommy said I could fell tears. I leaned over slowly and hugged Tommy. He hugged me back.

"So is everything okay I mean is she still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah she is fine. I got there just in time she had to stay in the hospital for a few months to make sure the surgery worked and I had to watch my niece and then I had to stay until she was out of the hospital and she asked me to stay awhile." Tommy said I nodded.

"Okay so it is your turn why are all 3 of you in my house?" Tommy asked wasting no time to know the answer.

I looked at him didn't want to tell him. He would just pity me and I so don't want that now.

"Well um I don't want to tell you" I stated simply he looked at me. Then I did something I shouldn't have done I looked into his eyes and I broke. Tears fell from my face.

"okay after you left I didn't date so for awhile everybody had been pushing me to go out on a date with this guy closer to my age finally I went on the date he seemed really nice then all of sudden why night he came over to my house and he hit me and he hit. after awhile I got tried of it and I told Sid that I was breaking up with him and he went and told my dad and my dad said that if I break up with him I wasn't his daughter anymore. So I stayed then just a few weeks ago he came over and he beat me and I had to run to Sadie's and Kwest's and they sent me to the hospital. Then we came here so I couldn't be found" Said and then the tears cam down more and more they didn't stop they just kept coming. Tommy was in shock but mange to pull Jude close to him. She laid her head down on his chest and cried. He sat there and rubbed her head.

"Sshhhh" he cooed. The tears started to soak into his shirt. He didn't mind. The only thing on his mind was where is this Sid guy and how can I hurt him without going to jail.

A/N: I hope you like. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By Tanya50801 & Tommyizsexy

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

**This chapter is a little longer then chapter two that is why I am posting it now.**

**Tanya**

Tommy just sat there holding Jude long after she had cried herself to sleep. It had been so long since she has been in his arms and he missed it. He smiled as he thought back to the night of here seventeenth birthday when he had held her just like this. That night he thought any thing was possible and then his sister had got sick and he had to leave and the one person loved and cared for most in the world. He told himself at the time that is was for the best and that she was better off with out him. So he had cut her out of him life completely. He would not answer his phone when she called and she had called to the point that she filled his voice mail, he finally had his phone numbered changed. He had not answered any of her hundreds of email and he even changed his email address all in the attempt to forget about her. The only person he kept in contact with after he left was Darius and only then was to tell him what was going on with his sister and to let him know that was not sure if when he was going to be back and if he did came back he did not know when. Surprisingly Darius was really cool and understanding and told him that he could have his job back when and if he came back. But he never asked about Jude and D never brought her up either when they talked. Maybe if he had asked maybe D would have told him what was up with her, he would have come back sooner and she never would have had to go thought this. It was his entire fault. He thought as he ran his hand through Jude's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Stop blaming yourself T" Came a voice from the doorway of the living room. Causing Tommy to jump. Kwest laughed as he walked in and looked at Tommy and Jude.

"How did you?" Tommy started to ask but Kwest cut him off.

"Because T man I have known you way to long." Kwest answered as he sat down in a chair but the couch.

"That you have." Tommy said and then looked down at Jude as she started to stir. He put his figure to him mouth to signal to Kwest to be quite for a minute and to follow him as he picked Jude up and carried her out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Which room is she sleeping in?" Tommy asked Kwest when they reach the top of the stairs.

"T man do you really have to ask that question. She always finds her way to what belong to you, so where do you think she is sleeping." Kwest asked with a laugh as he opened Tommy's bedroom door and strode back so Tommy walk in.

"Your right I should have known.' Laughed as he laid Jude down on the bed and pulled the blanket up around her.

"Come on Tommy let go talk and let Jude sleep, while she can." Kwest said as he walked out of the room. Leaving Tommy alone with Jude again.

"Sleep tight girl." Tommy said as he leaned down and kissed Jude on the forehead before walking to the door and leaving her to sleep.

"Took you long enough." Kwest said when Tommy finally walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. Tommy jumped a foot and shot Kwest a dirty look.

"Why do you insist on scaring the hell out of me tonight?" Tommy asked him when his heart was not in his throat anymore.

"Because I can, and it been awhile. Let go in the office and talk that way we can hear Jude when she wakes up." Kwest said as he walked into the room next to Tommy's and sat down one of leather chairs in there.

"Why are we going to hear Jude when she wakes up and how long do you think she will sleep?" Tommy asked as he sat down on the desk and looked at Kwest.

"If we are lucky maybe and hour or two but not much longer then that and she always wake up screaming. Hell Tommy this is the first time in days that she has went to sleep. She has got to the point that she has quite sleeping almost all together. She barley eats. The only thing she does is sit in there and write and don't ask me what she is writing because I don't know she won't show me and I can't get her to sing either. It like she has given up on the world. She broke Tommy and Sadie and I don't know what to do to fix her." Kwest told Tommy with tears in his eyes.

"What the hell did he do to her man?" Tommy asked running his hand through his hair. He wanted to hit something or someone and that his moment he would so settle for that creepy little bastard Sid.

"It just not what Sid did to her. It also what has happen since before you left and then everthing after you left is a mix of it all." Kwest told Tommy as he got up and walked over to the window and look out into the early moring sky.

"What do you mean before I left thing where fine before I left." Tommy said looking at Kwest and wondering what he had missed.

"No T they weren't and she is going to kill me when she finds out I told you this but as this point I so don't care she need help and you just might be what she need. Just before you left her mom put the house up for sale. Then Victoria married the divorce lawyer Don and they ran off to somewhere in Europe and don't ask where because no one knows. Hell the only reason we know that she is alive is she send a post card wanting money about ever six months. That the other thing. Jude also found out that all of her money was gone. At first she thought her mom took it but she found out later that Sadie took it. Sadie then got job at G Major and paid most of it back to Jude. Then the night you left Liam laid into Jude because she was upset and hurt that you were gone, I don't know what all he said to her but it must have been pretty bad because she lost it and took off and showed up at Mason's concert. Where she then got trashed and some guy took her back to Mason's tour bus and took a bunch of indecent pictures of her. We did not find this out until they started to come in the mail and the guy demanded fifty thousand dollars or he would release the picture to the press. At this point her second record had just hit number one and those pictures could have done a lot of damage. She went to her dad for help and her father had a melt down told her that it was all her fault and she deserved what ever she got. So she went to D and told him every thing and he took care of the pictures and has been taking care of Jude's mom. He really stepped up and had become like a second father to Jude and Sadie for that matter. Hell T he ever pay Jude the rest of the money that Sadie owned her. He tried to buy the house so they would not lose it but it was too late so he bought them a new house and has been there when ever they needed anything. Her father finally came around and they worked things out but their relationship was never the same after that." Kwest said as turned from the window and looked at Tommy who looked like he was going to lose it at any second. "Again T this is not all you fault it is just what she was dealt. Ever time she has been knocked down she has got back up and tried to put the pieces of herself back together. Only this time I don't think she can do it and she won't let any of us help her." Kwest said with a shake of his head.

"Damn, I so don't know what to do Kwest." Tommy said as he got up off the desk and started to pace the room.

"Just before her if she will let you." Kwest said to Tommy before Tommy could say anything else is cell started to ring. Tommy pulled it out and looked at it.

"Damn, I have to take this, be back in a minute." Tommy said as he answered his phone and walked out of the room.

"What the hell do you want Karma?" Was all Kwest caught before Tommy left the room? Who the hell was Karma Kwest thought with the shake of his head he was so not going to worry about it right now. He needed to focus on Jude and Sadie.

"Who was that?" Kwest asked Tommy when he came back in five minute later.

"Karma, she is someone I know from Montana. She was Ally's nanny and my on again off again girlfriend. And she is so not happy that I left, but that not important right now." Tommy said as he walked over to his deck and opened the top door of the desk and dropped his cell in there and shut and locks the desk door.

"So you and Sadie, how long has that been going on?" Tommy asked with a laugh.

"Since right after you left. I love her man and she loves me and we are going to have a baby.' Kwest said with the biggest smile Tommy had ever seen on his face before. He looked really happy, and that made Tommy happy for him. Before Tommy could tell him that they were interrupted by and ear parsing scream that had Kwest cringing and Tommy to cover his ears.

"What the hell is that?" Tommy yelled at Kwest.

"Jude, that what." Kwest yelled back and Tommy ran out of the room.

"Jude it's okay." Tommy said as he ran into his room to find Jude sitting up in bed. She was so pale and there were tears running down her face and she was shaking.

"Tommy?" She asked when he reach the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes girl it me." He said as he stroked her hair and laid his head on top of hers.

"I thought I dreamed you, god Tommy help me please, I'm scared Tommy, I' so scared. Please don't leave me." She cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I won't gir, l not this time." He said as he laid down with her. That is how Sadie found them later that afternoon lock in each others arms sound asleep.

"Thank you Tommy." Sadie whispered as she covered them up with the comforter and left the room and went back to Kwest and went to sleep. It was the fist time in two years that Sadie did not worry about Jude. She knew that Jude was safe Tommy was not going to let anything happen to her.

A/N Okay that it for this chapter. Let me and Courtney know what you think and if I get enough reviews I will post two more chapter later tonight I have them they are setting in my computer just waiting to be posted. LOL

Tanya


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I want to say I am sorry this took so long to post I promised it earlier tonight after work but we got slamed and I had to work till almost 1am my time. That is why this is 4hours late. Sorry and please forgive me. I want to say thank you to the following people ** **slyon,Camsma, judermanforlife, PickyFan, IntoYou14, Judeh05, lalamoma25, Darciy, kolirox, and jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, Thank you for reading please keep reading and always let me now what you think. If you have any ideas for this story or my other one Now and Forever please let me know. I am alway open to new ideas. My co-writer Tommyizsexy (Courtney).   
Disclaimer: We do not own Instant Star and all that.  
**

Jude woke up and wondering where she was. She then felt something move and felt arms around her. Tears were in her eyes. She moved and the thing next to her moved.

"Good morning Jude" He said. She started to panic. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I was? Why are you here? Let go of me." She said starting to move.

"I'm here cause of you and I will always know where you are. Now stop trying to get away, and come give Sid a kiss." he said leaning into her.

"NO" She started to cry out and started to move her head from side to side.

"Jude wake up" Tommy started to yell and Sadie and Kwest ran into the room. Then Jude bolted up and started to scream. "I said get off of me I don't want to kiss you." She yelled. Sadie looked at Tommy who looked at Jude.

"Sadie stop I didn't do anything she was having a nightmare." Tommy said rubbing Jude's back. She looked at him and leaped into his arms.

"Why is this happening to me? Why does he haunt my dreams Tommy why is this happening to me?" She said into his chest.

"Sshhhh Jude I don't know why this is happening but it will stop sooner or later. We will put that butt munch in jail when we find him." Tommy cooed. As he brushed her hair back from her forehead with his hand. She looked up at him and the next thing he knew was her lips came crashing down on his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I am posting chapter five to make up for the sortness of chapter 4. The next two chapter after this one are also longer because my co-writer had kind of disappered on me. So I am contunuing this story on my own for now.  
By Tanya 50801 & Tommyizsexy  
Disclaimer: We don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff.**

Okay this is Tanya with the next chapter. Courtney and I want to say thank you to everyone that has read our story again thank you for reading. Keep reading and letting us know what you think. Tanya

"Shh Jude I don't know why this is happening but it will stop sooner or later. We will put that butt munch in jail when we find him." Tommy cooed. As he brushed her hair out of her face with his hand. She looked up at him and the next thing he knew her lips came crashing down on his.

Sadie and Kwest strode there is shock at what was happening in front to them. Her little sister was in bed with Little Tommy Q and she was kissing him right in front of her. Before Sadie could jump on the bed and stop them. She was grabbed around the waist and pulled out of the room.

"Leave them alone Sadie." Kwest said when he sat her down on her feet in the hallway out side Jude and Tommy's room.

"Damn it Kwest why did you stop me." Sadie yelled has him as she tried to go back in the bedroom.

"Because what happens between Tommy and Jude is between them." Kwest told her as he blocked the door with his body.

"I don't care right now move." Sadie said as she tried to move Kwest.

"No Sadie she need Tommy." Kwest said as he crossed.

"Not like that she doesn't I mean Kwest she kissed him." Sadie said as she ran her hand through her hair. She knows that Kwest is right it's just hard for her to let go she has been the on that was there for Jude these last two year not Tommy and she didn't expect to see them in a lip lock so soon.

"I know but let back off and see what happens, and I so did not mean it that way Sadie." He said when Sadie raised an eye brow and looked has him really strangely. "What I meant was is do you realize this is the first time in weeks that we have got more then a couple of hours of sleep with out being woke up by Jude screaming and that this is also the first time in weeks that she has slept more them an couple of hours. And do you know why that is Sadie?" Kwest said as she took Sadie by the arms and pulled her close to him.

"Because Tommy's back and she feels safer with him then she does with us." Sadie said as she hugged Kwest.

"I don't know about that but I know that she feels really safe with Tommy she always has.

" Kwest said as he kissed the top of Sadie head.

"I know, let go get something to eat and leave them alone." She said as she pulled way and they went down stairs.

Mean while in Tommy and Jude's room.

Tommy knew that he should pull way from Jude that she was venerable and was not thinking strait. He gave into what he had wanted since he meet her. He pulled her down on top of her and deepened the kiss as Jude wrapped her arms around his neck he gently bite her lower lip and she opened to him. He pulled her closer if that was possible and ran his and down her side and up under her shirt. Jude broke the kiss and ran small kisses down his cheek to his neck where she started to nibble and suck on his neck. This caused Tommy to groan and pull back and look at her. Her face was flush with desire and her lips where swollen for his kisses.

"Are you sure?" he asked her as he ran his free into her hair. She shock her head yes and he pulled down and stared to nibble and suck on her neck. This time it was her turn to moan with desire as she reach her hand up under his shirt. Tommy lost it when he felt Jude's hands go under his shirt and he flipped her over so she was under him, only Jude pulled way and cried out in pain.

"What the hell? " He said as she pushed him off of her and doubled over in pain. When she did not answer he became really worried. " Girl are you all right ?" He asked again this time touching her on her back. When she still did not answer him. "I am going to go and get Sadie. He told her as he jumped up off the bed.

"No just give me a minute to catch my breath." Jude said as she reach back and caught his hand.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked as he sat back down. He wanted to help her but didn't know what to do.

"I will be." She whispered as she held her ribs. And that was when Tommy realized what was wrong. When he had flipped her over he landed on her bruised ribs.

"God girl I am sorry I never meant to hurt you ." Tommy said as he ran his hand down her back and tried to comfort her.

"Tommy stop you didn't mean to and I was just as into what was happening as you were and I totally for got about my ribs." She said as she sat up and looked at him.

"So how do you feel now?" Tommy asked as he pulled Jude to him.

"Like I have just been FUed by a pissed of John Cena." She said and laughed at the look of Tommy's face.

"Who the hell is John Cena and why would he Fu you?" Tommy asked getting mad thinking that someone else had hurt her.

"Relaxes Quincy, John Cena is a wrestler for the WWE and the Fu is his finishing move." She said as she climbed on his lap and straddled him.

"And how do you know this?" He asked as he ran his hands up her back.

"Pasty go me hooked on wrestling while you were gone. We are always watching Smackdown, Raw, ECW, and TNA wrestling when we can." Jude said as she ran her hands through Tommy's hair.

"Oh that nice to know what else had Pasty got you hooked on?" Tommy asked as he kissed the side of her neck.

"She has taught me a lot of things.' Jude said as she tilted her head sideways giving Tommy easier access to her neck.

"What had she taught you?" he mumble as he sucked on her neck causing her to moan and pull him closer.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jude said to him as she ran her hand down his back.

"What do you mean by that?" Tommy asked as he pulled way from Jude and looked up at her.

"That Quincy is for me to know and you to find out." She said as she patted him on the cheek and got off his lap.

"Hey where you going?" Tommy asked as he watched her . She looked back at him and laughed.

"Down stairs to eat I am hungry." She told him as she walked to the door.

"Fine then let me go and take a very cold shower and them we can go down together and I will make you breakfast ." Tommy said as he got off the bed and walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay but you had better hurry." Jude said as she closed her eyes and inhaled his sent. God she had missed him and she didn't care why he was back she was just glad he was.

"Ten minute." He said as he disappeared into the bathroom. Jude used this time to change her close she put on a pair of sweat pants and an undertaker T shirt. She as just finished getting dressed when Tommy came out of the bathroom dress in a T shirt and jeans.

"Wow you weren't joking." Jude said when Tommy walked up to her and kissed her on the nose.

"No I was not now let go eat." Tommy said as they headed down stairs. To make breakfast for Jude.

**A/N: Okay that it for this chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. So until next time I am bidding you all a farewell and good reading. Please review and let me know what you think and again if I get enough reviews I will post a new chapter later tonight.  
Tanya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here is the next chatper. I want to say thank you for reviewing this story and letting me know what you think. I am so glad you like it. Tanya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and all that other stuff.**

After they had finished breakfast and the dishes were done Tommy, Jude, Sadie and Kwest all decided to go and watch a movie in the living room. Kwest and Sadie were snuggled up on one couch and Tommy and Jude were curled up on the other and they were watching Dirty Dancing. Jude as asleep in Tommy's arms with her head on his chest and Sadie was asleep in Kwest's arm with her head on Kwest chest.

"Remind me again why we are watching this movie?" Kwest said from the other couch in a whisper. He did not want to wake Sadie or Jude up. Sadie had not been feeling good the last few days and this morning after breakfast she had got sick. Kwest wanted her to see Jewels, but she refused. She told Kwest it was just stress and a lack of sleep.

"Because it is one of Jude and Sadie favorite movie's and the minute we shut if off one of them will wake up and yell at us and besides that do you really want to move?" Tommy asked as he snuggled closer to Jude and pulled the blanket up to his shoulder and got more comfortable.

"You are right and I don't want to move so what are we going to do?" Kwest asked and Tommy smiled as she closed his eyes.

"Close you eyes in joy begin with the women that loves you and go to sleep until she wakes up." Tommy said laying his head back on top of Jude's.

"Yeah man I guess you are right." Kwest said as he did what Tommy said he closed his eyes and they all went to sleep.

The next this Tommy knew he was waking up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He looked down and Jude was still asleep and so was Kwest and Sadie. So Tommy carefully pulled away from Jude and went to see who was at the door. He smiled when he looked through the pep hole and saw who was standing there.

"Jewels what are you doing here?" Tommy asked when he opened the door and pulled Jewels in for a hug.

"She's with me T and do you mind getting you hand off my wife?" Darius asked as he walked up to a laughing Jewels and pulled her away from Tommy.

"You two got married, when?" Tommy asked looking between Jewels and Darius in shook,

"A little over a year ago. So what are you doing back T and how is your sister and nieces?" D asked as he slid his arm around Jewels waist and smiled at Tommy. He was glad Tommy was back. He know that Tommy was just what Jude needed and didn't know why he had not thought of calling Tommy and telling him that Jude was in trouble.

"Amanda is fine and so is Mary-Anna." Tommy said with a smile Amanda was Tommy's sister and Mary-Anna was Tommy five year old niece and next to Jude they were the most important people in his life.

"That good to here now were are my girls and how is Jude?" Darius asked as he and Jewels walked into the house and Tommy shut the door. Before Tommy could answer him. They hard screaming from the living room.

"Tommy no don't leave me!!" Jude screamed as the woke up and realized Tommy was not there. This caused Sadie to wake up with a start and went to jump up but slammed the top of her head into Kwest chin and this caused Kwest to wake up screaming.

"OUCH!!" Kwest said as he rubbed his chin and Sadie rubbed her head.

"Jude I am here and I am not going any where." Tommy said as he pulled Jude into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you two okay?" Darius asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yes were fine." Kwest said as he got up off the couch. Sadie started to get up to but she grabbed Kwest arm and sat back down really fast when she tried to get up.

"Sadie are you okay?" Kwest asked when he saw how pale Sadie looked.

"I don't know Kwest I am really dizzy and my stomach is upset again, Oh god!" Sadie said as she pulled way from Kwest and ran to the bathroom. Kwest went to go after her but Jewels stopped him.

"Kwest let me check on her." Jewels said as she went to find Sadie.

"Sadie are you okay?" Jewels asked when she walked into the bathroom.

"No morning sickness is only suppose to be in the morning. So why is mine all day?" Sadie asked as she got up and flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out.

"With some women it is only in the morning but with some it is all the time." Jewels said as she handed Sadie a towel.

"When will it go away?" Sadie asked as they walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

"By your second trimester is should be gone." Jewels told Sadie with a smile.

"God I hope so." Sadie said with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Jude asked when she saw Sadie. Sadie smiled and walked over to Jude and sat down next to her.

"Sweetie I am fine but I need to tell you something. You are going to be an Aunt. Kwest and I are having a baby." Sadie told Jude. Jude eyes filled with tears as she hugged Sadie and then got up and hugged Kwest.

"Congratulations on the baby and I so happy for you guys" Jude said as she sat back down next to Tommy on the couch.

"So D why are you and Jewels here?" Jude asked as she looked over at them and smiled.

"Jewels is here to check you out and I needed to talk to Kwest and Tommy now that he is back. So why don't we go into this studio of your and talk and leave my girls alone." Darius said as he kissed Jewels, Jude and Sadie on the foreheads and left the room.

"I will leave you and Jewels alone so she can check you out." Sadie said as she went to get up and leave the room, but Jude reach out and grabbed her arm.

"No Sades please stay." Jude said as she looked up at Sadie.

"Are you sure?" Sadie asked in surprise Jude has been shutting her out for so long.

"Yes." Jude said squeezing Sadie's hand in reassurance. Ten minutes later Jewels was done examining Jude.

"Jude you seem to be doing really good. You are still a little under weight and right now that is not a good thing Jude you need to eat." Jewels said as she sat down next to Jude.

'Jewels what is wrong?" Jude asked not really sure she wanted to know.

"The last time I was here I took some blood from you and had some test ran on of them was a pregnancy test. Jude you are pregnant." Jewels said as she looked at Jude as she started to shake her head.

No this can't be happening. Jude thought to herself. No not Sid's baby please no. She thought as she eyes filled with tears.

"How far along?" Sadie asked as she pulled Jude into her arms.

"We had not been together in months the night he attacked me." Jude cried into Sadie's shoulder.

"God what am I going to do?" Jude asked as she pulled away from Sadie and got up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Jude do you want this baby?" Jewels asked Jude.

"I don't know I mean it part of me does but I don't know.' Jude said truthfully. Did she want this baby? She asked herself.

"Jude everyone will understand if you don't want it." Sadie said as she watched Jude.

"Jude think about it and let me know you still have some time you are only about six weeks now. Give it a few day to let it sink in and remember this we are all here for you." Jewels said as she walked over to Jude and hugged her. Just as Darius, Kwest and Tommy walked back into the living room. That was when it hit Jude how was she going to tell Tommy that she was pregnant, he just came back and she didn't want to lose him again. Would he run the minute she tells him. Well she is going to find out and right now, she thought as she walked over to Tommy.

"I need to talk to Tommy and now." Jude said as she grabbed Tommy hand she turned and looked at Sadie and Jewels.

"Sadie you tell D and Kwest what is going on please." Jude said she and Tommy went up the stairs.

"Jude what the hell is going on?" Tommy demanded when they got into the bed room. Something was up and he could tell what ever it was, was scaring the hell out of Jude.

"When you said that you would not leave me again what did you mean by that?" Jude asked praying that he would understand when she told him.

"What I said I am not going to leave you again no matter what." Tommy said wondering what this was all about.

"Why, what do you feel for me?" Jude asked running her hand through her hair.

"Jud" He started to say but Jude cut him off.

"No Tommy I need to know what your feeling for me are." She all but screamed at him.

"I love you is that what you want to know." Tommy shouted back at her as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Do you mean it." Jude asked into Tommy's chest.

"Yes girl more then anything." He said as he kissed her.

"Good I love you two." Jude said as she kissed him back.

"Now Jude what is going on?" Tommy asked when he pulled way from the kiss.

"Tommy I am pregnant.' Jude told him as he strode there staring at her in shock.

"Tommy talk to me please?" Jude begged as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure" Tommy asked her as he pulled away from her and sat down on the bed. She was going to have another mans baby oh god what did this mean.

"Yes Jewels just told me it happen the night Sid attacked me." Jude said as she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee.

"Do you want this baby?" Tommy asked looking over at Jude suddenly he was very calm.

"I don't know it not just me anymore is it Tommy?" She asked him hoping he would not break her heart again.

"No it not just you anymore. So I what I should say is what are we going to do and do we want this baby?" Tommy asked Jude as she got down in front of her.

"I don't know Tommy god what I wouldn't give for this baby to be yours and not his. I want you baby Tommy." Jude cried as Tommy pulled her into his arms.

"Jude if you keep this baby and we are together it will be my baby. Our baby, we will do this together." Tommy told her putting his hands on her face and pulling it up so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you sure Tommy are you going to be able to look at this baby and not see Sid every time you look at it?" She asked him back.

"Jude every time I look at this baby I will see you and be reminded of how much I love it because it is a part of you and I don't care who gave you this baby it will be mine in every other way and we can have more children to go with it that we will love just as much." Tommy said as she kissed her and she kissed him back.

"So we are going to keep the baby." Jude said when Tommy pulled way from her.

"Yes Jude we are going to keep this baby." Tommy said as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed and made love to her for the first time.

**A/N: Okay that is it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**Tanya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This is Tanya again I have not heard from my co-writer in a while. I know that she is really busy with school and stuff. So I thought that I would go ahead and give you another chapter anyway. I want to say think you all for sticking with us and reading our story. Please keep reading and letting us know what you think. Thank you to everyone for reading and sending my you reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or WWE.**

Tommy woke up and rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. He sat up and looked around the bedroom, but it dark and there was no sign of Jude. Tommy got out off bed and pulled on a pair of jeans that was laying on the floor and headed for the bathroom. He was just getting ready to open the door when Jude came walking out of the bathroom. She ran right into Tommy. She would have fallen over if Tommy had not reach out and grabbed her.

"Damn it Quincy trying to give me a heart attack?" Jude asked as she smacked him on his arm.

"Ouch, I'm sorry I woke up and you were gone. I was worried." Tommy laughed as he looked at Jude. Her long blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had on jeans and t-shirt had some guy on it.

"I woke up and wanted a shower and you were sound asleep." Jude said to him.

"Next time wake me up I missed you when I woke up and you weren't there." Tommy said as he kissed her.

"How sweet and I love you two.." Jude said when she pulled away from the kiss. She turned and headed for the bedroom door before Tommy could say anything more.

"Hey were you going. Down stairs I am hungry and Friday night Smack down in on and I so want to see Batista and Undertaker." Jude said over her should as Tommy grabbed a t-shirt and followed her down stairs they walked into the kitchen to find Darius, Jewels, Kwest and Sadie all in there making dinner.

"Yummy food." Jude said as she ran up and hugged D and grabbed a slice of tomato from that salad that he was making.

"Nice to see that you finally decided to join us and what have you two been doing for the last three hours?" Darius asked with a smile.

"Just talking Dad." Jude said walking to the refrigerator and getting a bottle if water out of it.

"About what?" D asked her not bothering to correct her. Tommy strode there in with a look of surprise on his face she had just called D dad and he had not said anything about it. What was going on around here.

"Jewel and Sadie did now tell you?" Jude asked looking at them.

"No we did not tell him or Kwest we did not feel it was our place." Sadie said as she put potatoes in the oven to bake.

"Tell us what?" Kwest asked starting to get really worried.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on.?" Darius demanded as he looked at his wife. Jewels just took his hand and lead him to one other bar stoles and sat him down as Kwest and Sadie did the same thing.

Telling Darius and Kwest was almost harder then trying to tell Tommy and Jude did not understand why. Tommy must have sensed that Jude was having a hard time telling them because he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Tommy asked kissing the top of her head.

Jude shook her head no.

"I'm pregnant D." Jude said as her eyes filled with tears. Why she was crying she did not know, she just was. Darius just sat there staring at her and letting what she said sink in.

"How far along, when did you get pregnant?" Darius asked her. In his head he is hopping that she would say that she was not that far long and that Tommy was that dad. Please let Tommy be that dad. But he knew the truth just did not want to say it out loud.

"The night Sid attacked me he rapped me. That was the night.." Jude said in a small voice. As she waited for Darius to explode she did not have to wait long he jumped up off the bar stole and punched the wall and yelled and screamed as Jewels tried to calm him down. He wanted to kill Sid for hurting Jude and causing her all of this pain. He suddenly heard Jude crying and stopped. He looked at her. She had tears running down her face and she was in Tommy's arms and she looked scared as hell.

"God Jude I am sorry, I didn't mean to lose it like that." Darius said walking over to her and giving her a hug. " I just can't stand that thought of him hurting you and you not being able to come to us." He told her.

"I know D." She said when he pulled away from her.

"So what are you going to do?" Kwest asked.

"I am going to keep this baby." Jude said with a smile.

"Jude are you sure, what about Sid?" Sadie asked her. She wanted Sid out of Jude's life and she knew that as long as Jude had his baby he was never going to leave her alone.

"Sid has no say as far as I am concerned he was just the sperm donor. Tommy and I talked and we are going to raise this baby as Tommy's." Jude told them. She looked over at Tommy who smiled at her.

"Jude are you sure." Darius was the one to ask this time.

"Yes you guys I am sure. Tommy and I talked and we are keeping this baby I want this baby just as much has he dose." Jude told them trying to reassure them.

"So what are you going to do when Sid show back up and find out your pregnant and demands a paternity

Test?" Sadie asked her. She loved Jude but she still knew that as long as Jude has this baby Sid will never leave her alone.

"I don't know Sadie and we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Jude told her.

"You won't have to worry about it. If he demands a paternity. Jude will give him one and I can grantee that the results will come back that Tommy is that father and not Sid." Jewels said for the first time getting everyone's attention.

"What are you taking about?" Kwest asked his sister.

"The results will come back that Tommy is that father I am a doctor and I do have the connections and we have the money to make it happen." Jewels told them. She was not going to let Sid hurt Jude or her baby. Jude was the closes thing Jewels will ever have has a daughter and she was going to protect what was hers no matter what.

"Why would you do this for us?" Tommy asked a little choked up.

"Because I can't have kids Tommy and Jude is the closes thing to a daughter that I will ever have and I will protect what is mine." Jewels said with tears in her eyes.

"She right T we are all a family I think of Jude and Sadie as my daughters as well and I will do anything to protect them and what and who they love. So we all need to stick together to get through this." Darius said to Tommy as Kwest went and go the steaks out of the oven.

"Hey guy's dinner is ready. If anyone is hungry." Kwest told them as he sat the steaks on a plate and carried them to the table.

"Goody food let eat." Jude said and everyone laughed at her.

"Hey don't laugh at me I am hungry." Jude said sitting down at the table and grabbing a plate.

"When aren't you hungry?" Kwest said with a laugh. He was glad that she was doing better and that she was smiling again and eating.

Jude just laughed at him and stuck her tongue out as him.

"Hey what time is it?" Jude asked when they finished eating dinner and they had all done the dishes and put the food way.

"Almost 7pm why?" Tommy asked her.

"Oh come on, come on, Friday Night Smack Down in on and I have to watch. Will you make some pop corn please?" Jude asked Tommy.

"Yes I will make pop corn any thing else you want?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Yes strawberry pop tarts and chocolate milk please." Jude said as she left the kitchen and went into the living room to watch wrestling.

"What the hell is Friday Night Smack Down?" Tommy asked everyone else that was still in that kitchen.

"It wrestling, she really got into it after you left. She wanted to go the one of their show that last time they were here but Sid would not let her go." Sadie told him.

"Yes she love Batista, John Cena, Undertaker, and DX. We wanted to take her to a live show so she could meet all of them but now we are not sure that is such a good idea." Jewels told Tommy. They had planed on making it a surprise but them with everything that was going on it kind of got pushed to the back burner.

"And why not. I think that is a great idea what do we have to do to take her and when." Tommy asked he wanted to do something special for her.

"I know that there is a major show coming up soon that both show will be on and that would be the perfect time to take her. Let me make some calls and we will get it all set up. I know she will love it." Darius said to them as he pulled out his cell and started making a bunch of calls.

"Okay it all set up we are taking her to Royal Rumble next week. We will have back stage passes with all the trimmings. It is going to be a surprise. So no one tell her Kwest." Darius said to them and shooting a dirty look at Kwest.

"Hey she made me tell her about her birthday party." Kwest told them.

"What did she do?" Tommy asked him.

"She threatened to tell Sadie and the hole world that I had a Care Bear and that I slept with it at night." Kwest said waiting for Tommy to laugh at him.

"And how did Jude find this out." Tommy asked trying really hard not to laugh.

"I gave her the key to my place and she showed up one morning when I was asleep and took pictures of me a sleep with Sunshine Bear." Kwest said as Tommy lost it and doubled over laughing.

"Go ahead and laugh. Everyone else has." Kwest said with a smile.

"So when do we tell Jude?" Sadie asked them.

"Just before we leave. Now let go and watch wrestling with her before she comes looking for us." Tommy said a he grabbed the popcorn and pop tarts and Jewels grabbed the chocolate milk and they all went to find Jude.

**A/N: Okay that is for this chapter. Next chapter we meet Wrestlers from the WWE. There is a reason they are going to be in this story. So just bare with me. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Tanya**


End file.
